A tear for Ray
by Beywriter
Summary: Ray dies but is there away to bring him back?i would have submitted it earlier but i kept getting error messages sorry


A tear for Ray

I thought of this story and a few others whilst I was on holiday and I was stupid enough to not bring any paper!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or make money from it**

**This story is copyrighted just like my other stories already published and stories to come.**

Ray walked down the streets of Tokyo, he was looking for Tyson as he had proved what a hot head he is and went away in a huff. He was arguing with Kenny who suggested he get Dragoon updated but Tyson thought Dragoon didn't and started saying that he didn't need it and that he was the best blader in the world. "huh Tyson when I find you I'm gonna strangle you" he was angry at Tyson for running off and for arguing

Then Ray saw Tyson "Bingo" he ran across the street without looking and a Truck driver blew his horn and shouted very very bad words, he looked at the driver and said "sorry" but he didn't see the faster driver that was trying to slow. The driver tried to swerve but it was to late he hit Ray at about 70 mph when Ray hit the floor about 30 feet back, he was dead. Tyson had saw Ray looking at him and he also saw Ray running at him through the streets, he also saw one of his best friends killed. Tyson ran over to his friends now still and peaceful body, tears streaming down his face "please be alright, please be alive. Ray you ok?" Ray was lying on his chest, bleeding from somewhere. He turned Ray's body over so he was lying on his back, his hair was ruffled, there was a gash on his head and lower abdomen, Tyson guessed it was due to friction But the gash on his head ws where it struck the bonnet. "hey Kid is he ok?" the trucks driver was now approaching him. "NO! YOU KILLED HIM" Tyson got up and swung a punch at the driver and knocked him down "WHATS THE IDEA? HE CAME IN FRONT OF ME" "YOU WERE SPEEDING. NOW GET OUT IF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU" The kid was right, he was speeding.

Tyson got out his cell phone and phoned home Max answered

"Hello" "Max I've got news, bad news" "what you were defeated and now you want the upgrade?" "Is Ray there?" "no he's out looking for you and where the hell are you and does this have anything to do with Ray?" "Max I'm not lying here or playing a joke. Ray h..he's dead, he was hit by a speeding truck" Max's angry face vanished "hang on a sec I I think everyone's gonna want to know" Tysonj waited a few seconds "Tyson I think you better come home" "I can't people on the streets will think I've murdered him, I'm gonna phone the hospital and get an ambulance" 

A crowd started gathering as Tyson started to dial the hospitals number "THERE'S NOTHING TO SEE HERE GO AWAY NOW AND DON'T COME BACK!"

A few minuets later and an ambulance came and took them to the hospital, there in the lobby Max, Kai, Kenny and Mr Dickinson were there to greet him "so…so it is true he's dead" Mr Dickinson said. "yes I saw it happen". They wheeled there friends body to the morgue, "Tyson I've written a short letter to the white tigers and posted it explaining what Max told us" "thanks kenny I'm sure he's want his friends to know how he died" "I'll start arranging the funeral" "Thank you Mr D" Tyson bowed to him.

They returned home about an hour later all depressed "I wish there was a way we can bring him back" "sorry Tyson but that's playing god and its impossible" Kenny pointed out. " I don't know where but I think I read once that sacred sprit's tears hold magical properties" "I think Max is right I'll ask Dizzi" the computer wiz opened his laptop and Dizzi spoke " hey chief what took you so long?" "Dizzi I got some bad news, Ray i…" Dizzi interrupted " yeah I know I heard you" "what that he died" "I know he did" "do you constantly spy on our conversations Dizzi?" "only when I'm bored" "ok Dizzi tell me all you know on Bit beast tears "ok 1000 years ago bit beasts tears were found to have magical powers and if drunk they have the power to Bring back people from the dead, heal wounds or scars, cure people from diesis, cure people of curses, Demons are weak against it and if you drink enough you even put a stopper in death in other words your emortal. If you don't understand it in little words you can't die" "so Dizzi how do we make a Bitbeast cry?" "its easier said than done, but I'll tell you what to do. To make a Bitbeast cry the first thing you have to do is summon it out of its home or bitchip, the next thing you've got to do is tell it to listen to you and tell the Bitbeast something really really sad like we could use Drigger and tell him about Ray" "do you think it'll work Dizzi?" "its worth a try" " what do we put the tear in?" "a small container, thimble but don't let it dry up and the magic starts to wear off 20 minuets after its shed" "we only have 20 minuets we'll have to run if we want to make it" "Tyson's right there" Dizzi said "ok all we need now is Drigger" "I think its in his Room" surely enough when they went into the dead boys room it was there with a Ripcord and launcher.

They collected the Beyblade with the ripcord and launcher and went outside "I'll start the clock as soon as its shed, then we'll have to make a run for it" "ok Tyson you ready?" "yep" "max are you ready with the container?" "yep" "all lights are go Tyson" "3 2 1 Let it Rip!" the blade flew into the centre of the stadium" "DRIGGER COME OUT" Tyson yelled and with a flash of green light there was Drigger "Drigger listen to me, I have some bad news, Your master was killed by a Truck, here's his blood soaked headband to prove it" he showed Drigger he looked sad infact Drigger and Ray had a bond and Drigger can feel that the bond was broken "I can feel it my master is dead" Golden streaks started to roll down is face "MAX" Max held out the container and a tear dropped in "MOVE" Kai yelled "Kai take it your faster and can run longer just make sure Ray drinks it" Kai takes the container out of Max's hand and runs away "wow he's fast Kenny is falling behind" They were running as fast as they could go.

They got into Ray's room at 18 minuets "hurry times nearly up" Tyson takes it from Kai and removes the lid. He gently opens Ray's mouth and pours the golden tear down Ray's tongue. Tyson strokes Ray's throat and feels it swallowed. They wait a few minuets and then they see signs. His face wasn't as pale as what it was like and they saw his body grow limp as rigor mortis goes away can you hear a heart beat?" Max said as Kenny puts his ear next to his heart "no not ye…wait yeah yeah I can hear it" "Ray your alive, your Alive!!" "Tyson stop shacking him "huh??? What where am I? Tyson is that you? Have you died aswell?" "Ray your alive!!" "I I I'm alive? But that truck hit me I blacked out when I slammed my head against its bonnet went to heaven my family was there My Mother, Father and Brother" "you had a Brother?" "I don't like to talk about him and where am I?" "your in the morgue" Max chuckled "can we go now?" "Ray your weak, you can't move and we can't get you out of hear because they'll think wear stealing your body. I've got it we'll say Ray was in a coma and we'll ask for an ambulance to take us home" Kenny went out looking happy "NURSE NURSE!" "can I help you?" "we thought our friend died today but he was knocked out or in a coma, can we have an ambulance to take us home as he's weak" "are you sure he's woken up?" "yes" "ok I'll check him over who is it?" "Ray Kon Room 19" "ok" she got a small medical kit and followed Kenny "see he's alive!" "oh my god it's a miracle or AAAAGH A ZOMBIE!!" "does that look like a Zombie to you nurse?" Tyson said "no no it doesn't" She gave Ray a medical check and summoned for an ambulance another twenty minuets later they had gotten home and Ray was told the truth "so you used a Bitbeast tear to revive me?" "yes" Max nodded "more precisely Drigger my bit" "he was sad when he learned of your death LET IT RIP" Tyson launched Drigger and he appeared before Ray "Master its good to see you alive again I'm so happy I feel great again as I feel the bond has returned and its more stronger than before" the green Tiger started crying happily and nuzzled Ray's face. "we came as soon as we…huh? Ray your alive but the letter" "Mariah! And the white Tigers" "ok were you dead?" yes Mariah I was my team used one of Drigger's tears to revive me" "I thought the magical tears was just a legend" Lee said "its great to see you again, the only isle I want to see you going down is in the church and not in a wooden matchbox" Lee chuckled "so did you see any bright lights? Did you go to heaven?" Kevin asked "actually I did it was beautiful and I saw my family there.

The white Tigers stayed for a week until Ray had fully recovered..

THE END 

Well that was a happy ending wasn't it. No R R for me I'm very busy. I hope you enjoyed it and there was an accidental link between this story and another of my stories called Ray's Brother.

Well please review and I'll be back soon with more stories

Also its a crime not to review a fic, also reviews make me happy!

you don't want me to be sad...do you?


End file.
